


I Learnt To Live, Half Alive...

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Sybil's whole... birth-giving thing. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learnt To Live, Half Alive...

Beryl Patmore had always known she was blessed to be entrusted with the youngest Crawley child, she had always been gentle and kind with the girl and when, at last, Sybil returned home she had been the first to welcome her. 

She had discovered Sybil crouched, shivering at the end of her bed, the girl's tears evident even then. 

"Sybil? Dear girl... what's wrong?"  
"It still hurts...."  
"Oh sweetheart...."

Beryl's words were tender as she moved closer. 

"Come and lie down? let me see if I can help?"  
Sybil limped over to the bed and lay down. Beryl moved to gently stroke the girl's cheek, her voice gentle. 

"There we are..."

She moved to gently stroke the girl's cheek again, tucking hair out of her eyes. 

"That's my girl."  
Sybil smiled weakly and mewed. Beryl smiled tenderly, kissing the girl's forehead sweetly. 

"Feel any better darling?"  
Sybil nodded slightly. Beryl smiled again, gently kissing the girl's cheek this time. 

"You'll be okay darling."  
Sybil murred and lent into the kiss. Beryl smiled softly, kissing the girl tenderly, on the lips this time. 

"My precious darling."  
"Love me…"  
"Always."

Beryl's reply was gentle even as she moved to undo the girl's nightshirt, pushing it free of the girl's shoulders and body within moments, her touch tender even as she caressed the girl's newly bared breasts. Sybil began purring.   
"Alright my love?"  
"Yes."  
Beryl smiled, her hands moving slowly lower over Sybil's stomach.   
"Wh....what are you doing?"  
"Trying to soothe you."  
Sybil purred meekly at this.   
"Sweet girl."  
Sybil smiled sweetly at her and nuzzled her hand.   
"Trust me, little Dove?"  
"With my life…"  
Beryl had smiled softly. 

"Let me make love to you?"  
Sybil purred wantonly and nodded.

"Yes...all night long…"  
Beryl smiled and moved to strip her lover. Sybil purred and let her nightdress be pulled from her body.   
"So beautiful."  
Sybil smiled softly and blushed.   
"Still shy, my darling?"  
"No... Just flattered and...so.... hot in some places."  
Beryl smiled, gently caressing Sybil's cheek. 

"Tell me where?"  
Sybil ran her fingers over her lips.

"My lips...they feel like they are on fire... and....down there..."

She said softly indicating her clit.   
"Let me take care of that..."

Beryl purred, moving to gently kiss Sybil, her touch tender as her hand slid slowly down over Sybil's breasts and between her thighs. Sybil let out a soft squeal.   
"Mmmm, you like that baby?"  
"MMHHMMMM…"

Sybil murred into the kiss. Beryl smiled and moved to gently tease Sybil's clit. Sybil squirmed and purred.   
"Think you can handle me inside?"  
"Yes..."  
"I will…"  
Beryl smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Sybil gasped and squealed all at the same time.   
"Mmmm good girl."  
Sybil murred and smiled up at her slowly gyrating her hips into Beryl's fingers. Beryl smiled and picked up her pace. Sybil mewed and gyrated faster and harder. Beryl upped her pace again.   
"I'm going to...."

Sybil cried squirming and wriggling on the bed.   
"Come for me baby."  
Sybil cried out and climaxed, instantly curling into Beryl as she came down, clinging desperately to the cook, the woman she loved and who had made it quite clear that she loved her just as much.


End file.
